This invention relates to the support of a variety of cameras by allowing the camera to be hung or suspended in position. It is adjustable Over a wide variety of positions for proper viewing angle and adapts to many cameras and camcorders.
In the past, most camera supports (that do not include human support) have evolved from tripods. Tripods were adequate for still pictures because the photographer needed to stand behind the camera and look through the view finder. Moving picture cameras and especially camcorders often need only to be positioned and then can be left unattended. This is especially true when the event being recorded is in one room or in one area such as a living room or tennis court. Camcorders allow a camera to be set up, the scene reviewed, adjustments made, and then left recording while unattended. This feature of camcorders is very desirable for photographers in that they can be part of the action, eliminating an additional person for recording.
Tripods allow this but they are large, bulky, take up a lot of floor space and are often in the way of the action being recorded.
It is also often desirable to position a camera on or against a wall or surface to get it out of the way and to open up the viewing area as much as possible. A tripod does not allow this.